hitorijime_my_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8
The eighth chapter of the manga series Hitorijime My Hero by Memeco Arii. It is within the second volume. Summary Masahiro finds himself depressed and stressed due to the lack of contact with Kousuke, who is avoiding him because he wants Masahiro to be able to be close with others but also finds himself jealous. Masahiro ends up causing himself to get a cold and a bad fever, causing the Ohshiba family and Asaya to take care of him while he is ill. Characters * Kousuke Ohshiba * Tsunehito Houjou * Ayaka Houjou * Masahiro Setagawa * Asaya Hasekura * Gozu * Kensuke Ohshiba * Mitsuru Fukushige * Tsuyoshi Yamabe * Miho Ohshiba Plot Warning: Spoilers Ahead! Chapter 8 Chapter 8 picks up where chapter 7 ended, so Kousuke is still at the class reunion with Houjou warning him about his relationship with Masahiro, and that the relationship is keeping Masahiro from being able to be friendly with his classmates. The chapter then moves to Masahiro who is venting to Asaya about how Kousuke hasn't really talked to him due to being so busy. Asaya asks Masahiro what he would do if Kousuke breaks up with him, and he replies to the question that he would do it. Masahiro then leaves and goes to give Kousuke the bento he made for him, he ends up witnessing a group of his female peers gushing about how cute Kousuke is and is distracted, thus allowing Gozu to come behind him and ask if he wants to participate in a tournament. Masahiro denies this offer but is teased by Fukushige and Yamabe to tease him and pressure him into getting his hair dyed black. After this, Masahiro goes to the Ohshiba home with Kensuke and Asaya, where he finally sees Kousuke after awhile. He is glad to see him and asks him if he is eating healthy. Kousuke doesn't want Masahiro to worry about him and turns the conversation to be about Masahiro making friends, he then leaves to go grade papers by himself. Masahiro becomes emotional and cries as he just wants to spend time with Kousuke, he ends up falling asleep on the couch where Asaya goes to wake him up because he was work and discovers he has a fever. Chapter 8.5 Chapter 8.5 starts where chapter 8 ended, with Masahiro having a fever. He is carried by Kensuke and Asaya to a bed. However, due to Masahiro being heavy when unconscious they end up falling, which is when Kousuke enters with Miho. Taking control of the situation because Masahiro is his boyfriend, Kousuke carries him to a futon while Masahiro tries to insist that he can go to work still. Kousuke goes and gets Masahiro changed into different clothes, while Kensuke gets food and other supplies. Masahiro falls asleep as his body very physically tired, and upon waking up he is panicked due to missing work and school. Miho takes care of him and ensures him everything is okay and not to feel bad about them taking care of him while sick. Since he is home with Miho, she takes the chance to show Masahiro old pictures of Kousuke from old yearbooks, he goes home soon after and notes how he wants Kousuke to quit smoking as he always has to wash his clothes afterward but his clothes have stopped smelling like cigarettes recently. Quotes